


Indulgência e aceitação

by Naervern



Category: TormentaRPG
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naervern/pseuds/Naervern
Summary: História para o concurso Crônicas da Tormenta 3 da editora Jambô





	Indulgência e aceitação

Uma história que teve início há muito tempo…

Cerca de quarenta anos atrás, havia um dragão marinho de enorme ambição chamado Lakharaus. Este, como um dragão verdadeiro, era poderoso e dotado de uma mente invejável, porém sua astúcia não se comparava à sua ganância. Como se nunca bastasse capturar navios e recolher todos os tesouros, exatamente como se espera de um dragão tão ambicioso, este preferiria que as vítimas espalhassem sua infâmia e que histórias fossem contadas sobre seus ataques eficazes – felizmente para suas vítimas, Lakharaus tinha um hábito de não deixar vítimas mortas a menos que demonstrassem muita resistência.

Assim se construiria a lenda de um terror dos mares: Lakharaus, o Caçador das Ondas. Porém, tudo ruiu sob esta mesma ambição que motivava a grande criatura. Ele não se contentava com os saques ocasionais em suas águas. Lakharaus queria mais.

Um de seus maiores feitos foi descobrir uma entrada para Doherimm – o Reino dos Anões, movido apenas pelo seu ambicioso desejo de capturar os mais valiosos tesouros materiais dos seus habitantes. Lakharaus considerava até mesmo escravizar todo este povo de alguma forma e se proclamar rei do mundo subterrâneo, imaginando verdadeiros túneis submersos por aquíferos e câmaras com ouro, prata, mithral e pedras preciosas reluzindo sob a iluminação mágica que seus futuros súditos preparariam. Seria assim, Lakharaus, ganancioso sonhador, o dragão mais rico de toda Arton.

E assim, com grande determinação a seguir com sua aterrorizante ganância, o dragão marinho invadiu o reino subterrâneo furtivamente, usando de feitiços, enganação e força bruta.

Tudo estava saindo conforme o planejado.

Porém, a gananciosa fera não esperava que os anões fossem não apenas valorosos guerreiros, mas também extremamente apegados às riquezas de seu subterrâeo e perigosamente sagazes. Lakharaus era de fato bastante astuto e experiente, subjugando e derrotando numa investida relâmpago as tropas do rei… porém tal rei era ainda mais astuto e estabeleceu uma armadilha para o dragão: deixaria que o dragão tivesse o tesouro, mas a começar por uma coleção amaldiçoada de jóias impecáveis.

Lakharaus suspeitou de armadilhas, mas por sua arrogância até então inquestionada, acreditou que nenhum truque seria capaz de detê-lo, então levou consigo o rei dos Anões como seu refém e entrou na câmara do tesouro maldito. O inimigo da fera fechou os olhos imediatamente, mas o dragão não conseguiu se conter e sua atenção foi completamente tomada pelo vasto tesouro. Este foi seu maior erro… Lakharaus esteve paralisado e quando finalmente se tocou que não conseguiria se libertar com apenas sua força de vontade, o dragão derramou lágrimas, ainda que fascinado e sendo lentamente atraído à companhia de toda aquela riqueza. Alguns dizem que as lágrimas foram de frustração, mas podem muito bem ter sido pelo fato de seus olhos se ressecarem por nem ao menos piscar em contemplação com o tesouro.

O rei conseguiu se libertar das garras do dragão desesperado e, possivelmente por remorsos de ter arruinado uma vida com uma armadilha tão cruel que era a ganância, resolveu oferecer uma chance de salvação a Lakharaus: este deixaria Doherimm e nunca mais voltaria, e também nunca mais poderia revelar o caminho que tomou, além de deixar o povo do subterrâneo em paz.

Obviamente, Lakharaus aceitou o acordo, que foi jurado na presença de clérigos de tanto Tenebra quanto de Khalmyr. As pernas do dragão cederam e este deitou-se, deslizando as patas em suas próprias lágrimas, mas finalmente pôde fechar os olhos.

Quando abriu-os, no entanto, notou que algo estava diferente: seus braços não eram mais poderosos e escamados, mas curtos e macios. Sua barba não era mais esguia e longa, mas curta e espessa, exatamente como a do rei de Doherimm. Lakharaus olhou ao chão, no reflexo da agora enorme poça de lágrimas e viu que havia sido transformado em um anão como todos os outros.

O rei dos anões aproximou-se e entregou um manto para que Lakharaus vestisse. O ex-dragão estava ainda em choque e voltou às lágrimas, mas o rei insistiu em chamar-lhe a atenção.

— Forasteiro, Agora vá. E não volte mais. — foram as palavras dele a Lakharaus.

E assim, desolado, fracassado, e não mais aquele de quem tanto se orgulhava, Lakharaus deixou Doherimm, iminentemente esquecendo o caminho de volta. Com apenas o manto e míseras moedas encontradas ou doadas por anões compassivos, ele decidiu que não se deveria comprometer mais a lenda Lakharaus. Este nome não seria usado novamente. A partir de então, ficaria conhecido como Noel Callahan.

Desta forma seguiu Noel, o Desolado…

Após anos vagando como um fracassado, Noel decidiu que sua astúcia, fracassada apenas uma vez ainda seria sua maior força. O ex-dragão era um exímio manipulador, princinpalmente quando descobriu que sua nova forma, que por um lado era consideravelmente mais fraca e patética que antes, por outro lado o permitia entrar em sociedades humanóides sem suspeitas. Por fora, era um simples anão, mas por dentro ainda era o temível Caçador das Ondas.

Num período de poucos anos, Noel Callahan reuniu um bando de piratas recrutando entre exilados de Doherimm e tentou cada vez mais expandir tal bando. Os costumes eram usar de pessoas desgraçadas e rejeitadas pelas suas origens, logo contando com minotauros, humanos e até mesmo elfos.

Mas o grande golpe do destino veio quando o bando de Noel decidiu excursar suas operações além de apenas áreas costeiras. Resolveram adentrar em ilhas e explorar cavernas, esperando por outros bandos piratas, mas o que encontraram foi definitivamente exótico até mesmo para o ex-dragão.

Numa caverna que atacaram havia um covil assaz protegido por povos-serpente, onde foram encontrados prisioneiros destes mesmos humanóides – Nagahs aprisionadas por seus irmãos de espécie por razões até então incertas e uma delas vestia-se como uma sacerdotisa de Megalokk, o que chamou imediatamente a atenção de Noel.

Após libertá-los, o líder do bando pirata exigiu que encontrasse aquela nagah em privacidade e revelou-lhe sua verdadeira origem. A nagah não demorou a confiar nesse anão e já aceitou integrar o bando quando apresentou-se: seu nome era Ssmorodina.

A relação de líder-subordinada logo evoluiu a um romance e Ssmorodina de alguma forma tornou-se grávida. Sua devoção ao libertador era tamanha que secretamente esteve pesquisando por mais de um ano formas de quebrar a maldição. Noel descobriu a “surpresa” que sua amada estava preparando e considerou uma sorte grande, visto que a competência da nagah era inquestionável. Embora ela o fizesse por amor, Noel pensava apenas na restauração de seu orgulho e seus interesses egoístas.

Foi uma longa gravidez, surpreendentemente maior que a esperada por uma nagah. Quando chegou o momento do parto, porém e apesar do alívio de Ssmorodina, o que veio chocou a todos. O filho era monstruoso. Parecia em anatomia um nagah, porém sua cabeça era mais semelhante à de um réptil; o corpo ainda que frágil era maior que o de uma nagah recém-nascida. Seu torso e braços eram cobertos por escamas, diferentemente de qualquer outra nagah que o casal já havia visto.

E a surpresa só aumentou com o passar do tempo, literalmente.

O bebê nagah, nomeado Argolmot, que inicialmente era apenas pouco maior que o esperado, logo foi crescendo a uma velocidade anormal. Com dez anos de vida, já era maior que a própria mãe.

Ssmorodina tinha medo que sua parceria com Noel fosse questionada ou ainda pior: que acusassem-nos de ser um casal maldito por ter dado à luz um filho que poderia facilmente ser considerado uma aberração. Por essas razões, Argolmot foi aprisionado pela própria mãe num calabouço numa caverna de uma das ilhas; uma prisão de onde mal podia ver a luz do dia. 

Ainda assim, Argolmot era um monstro dócil; capaz de fala; capaz de perguntas. Sua mãe passava por um terror psicológico e não mais suportava ouví-lo, então fez algo inimaginável – um feitiço que colocaria seu próprio filho, que a esse ponto já tinha o dobro do tamanho da mãe em transe eterno, como um sonho, que o privaria de interagir e mesmo falar. Para o pobre Argolmot, não havia mais realidade. Apenas um sonho. Sua docilidade transformou-se em ausência de personalidade. Ainda que fosse doloroso para Ssmorodina ver seu próprio filho neste estado, para si, o respeito de um dragão verdadeiro e seu romance significavam muito mais que o bem-estar do pobre monstro.

Mas a nagah tinha uma dedicação muito maior ao romance e eventualmente descobriu um ritual capaz de barganhar com Megalokk para que intervisse na maldição imposta principalmente por Khalmyr, já não mais poderoso como antes. Havia apenas um problema: era preciso oferecer um sacrifício de algo entrelaçado ao destino de Noel. E, infelizmente, isso significava sacrificar seu filho Argolmot.

Por duas décadas, Ssmorodina pesquisou e ensaiou tal ritual e, enquanto isso, Argolmot crescia até atingir dez metros de altura no tronco humanoide. Era um monstro enorme, voraz, pesado até mesmo para seu tamanho, porém manso e isso não necessariamente graças ao transe. A nagah mãe precisou de ajuda da tripulação para transportá-lo a uma barcaça onde realizaria o ritual, mas nenhum detalhe ou informação foram revelados. Para todos exceto Ssmorodina e Noel, o monstro era apenas uma criatura exótica, talvez um tesouro ou um guardião dos tesouros do bando, mas de fato muitos comentavam longe dos ouvidos do líder e da sacerdotisa que a criatura parecia muito com um cruzamento de nagah com um dragão marinho; e muitos ainda comentaram como sentiam pena do monstro que tanto parecia inofensivo por alguma razão, sendo acorrentado e maltratado daquela forma.

Após a saída da tripulação do local, Ssmorodina deu início às preparações para o ritual definitivo que libertaria seu amo. Seria tão simples. Cada passo já havia sido repetido centenas de vezes. Tudo estava ali pronto para completar o sacrifício. A nagah libertou o pobre Argolmot de seu transe e caminhou pela circunferência do glifo do ritual acendendo as velas.

Proferiu as primeiras preces a Megalokk e então Ssmorodina olhou ao monstro. Olhou diretamente aos olhos… aqueles olhos inocentes… seu próprio filho…

Subitamente, a sacerdotisa sentiu um peso em sua consciência. “Megalokk… o que estou fazendo?” Pensou naquele instante, com mãos trêmulas.

Argolmot, aumentando ainda mais a tensão da atmosfera, perguntou: — Você está bem, mamãe?

Foi a gota d’água. Como poderia fazer aquilo à vida que trouxe ao mundo? Seu amor por Noel havia se materializado em carne, ossos, escamas e mais ossos, escamas e muita carne ali mesmo.

Mas o ritual já havia sido iniciado e não poderia ser interrompido. Tal complicação levou a Ssmorodina que se pusesse diretamente em meio ao glifo com um pequeno barril de pólvora em mãos.

Noel apareceu naquele instante, mas não disse nada. Estava com ambas as mãos, pontas dos dedos tocando-se próximo ao rosto e possivelmente nem mesmo os deuses saberiam interpretar se esta preocupação era com Ssmorodina, o filho ou com o resultado do ritual. Mas Noel não disse absolutamente nada…

E assim, Ssmorodina atira aos próprios pés o barril de pólvora, espalhando-a próximo a uma vela que logo causa sua ignição, explodindo todo o centro da barcaça e por pouco não ferindo Argolmot que desaba na água pela estrutura comprometida da barcaça, incapaz de nadar tranquilamente por estar com uma grande quantidade de correntes por seu torso, presa por um cadeado muito robusto. O pobre monstro não pode nem ao menos lamentar a morte da própria mãe pois já encontrava-se afundando nas águas costeiras.

Até então, para Argolmot, medo havia sido apenas uma ilusão, porém aquela tarde estava repleta do mais profundo terror que sua memória já registrou. Ele sabia por instinto como nadar, mas as correntes prejudicavam-no totalmente, mas ainda assim o monstro não tentou se debater. Ainda estava em choque e felizmente seu fôlego não acabaria tão cedo naquelas águas.

Foi um momento de contemplação muito sombrio. Argolmot não sabia o que fazer. As lágrimas do monstro já nasciam misturadas à água salgada do mar. Tão triste e calmo que levou um bom tempo para que ele percebesse ao seu lado já no leito submerso uma enorme chave amarrada a uma flâmula branca e laranja, exatamente ao limite de seu alcance. Argolmot estendeu o braço, apanhou a chave e levou-a aos cadeados. Um por um, todos abriram-se. Estava livre.

Com pouco esforço, o pobre monstro emergiu e nadou à praia ao por-do-sol. Haviam vários destroços, mas a vela da barcaça estava intacta, semi-estendida sobre a areia e ainda com suas amarras. Foi o que nosso herói transformou em uma vestimenta improvisada bastando amarrar em dois pontos. A escolha da vela em si não foi nem um pouco complicada – era a única coisa grande o bastante para cobrir a enorme criatura. Quanto à flâmula amarrada à chave, ambas ainda estavam na mão de Argolmot e, quando neste instante ele resolveu desenrolá-la, o que viu foi uma ave aparentemente envolta em chamas, mas não fazia a menor ideia do significado. Apenas manteve-a atrelada à sua túnica de vela naval por enquanto e buscou uma gruta grande o bastante para acomodá-lo, enquanto enrolava-se e tentava cair no sono. Não tão facilmente, pois as frescas memórias daquele dia ainda o atormentavam.

Pela manhã, Argolmot acordou consideravelmente tarde em parte em razão da insônia que perdurou por tanto tempo. O monstro procurou pelos destroços da barcaça, na esperança de encontrar algo de sua mãe, mas tudo já havia sido levado pela maré. Restavam apenas algumas poucas caixas de mantimentos e pedaços das tábuas que compuseram a barcaça uma vez. Nada útil exceto algumas caixas de biscoitos, carne seca e algumas frutas da ilha com as quais ele já havia se acostumado. Todos os mantimentos resgatados foram rapidamente devorados.

Com a considerável barriga cheia e um tanto mais calmo, Argolmot deitou-se à praia. Estava só – um sentimento que nunca havia notado antes, visto que a própria mãe lhe fazia tanta companhia, ainda que o pobre filho nunca tivesse notado a crueldade que lhe fora reservada.

Cruzar o estreito ao mar seria fácil pois Argolmot era um exímio nadador naturalmente, mas o pobre monstro ainda não tinha a menor noção geográfica e nunca havia sequer aproximado de um povoamento. A civilização que conhecia era apenas os ocasionais subordinados de seu pai que visitavam a caverna-prisão para alimentá-lo e algumas histórias que lhe foram contadas pela mãe Ssmorodina em seus tempos de tédio e pesquisa na caverna.

Ao notar o movimento de ida e vinda de garças numa direção, Argolmot decidiu segui-las. Atirou-se ao mar com a túnica improvisada e a flâmula da ave de chamas bem amarradas e após cerca de uma hora ao mar, encontrou outra barcaça. Muito simples, mas resistente o bastante para que comportasse o corpanzil de Argolmot, sem conveses especiais, mas ainda com alguns mantimentos frescos. O monstro embarcou, quase causando o tombamento da embarcação que por pouco comportava-o como uma pequena canoa comportaria um humano. Lá havia um pequeno baú com algum tesouro provavelmente, que foi ignorado pois para Argolmot isso de nada valia. Ele somente sabia que ouro não é alimento e que algumas pessoas demonstravam grande cobiça pelo material, mas não sabia que poderia comprar respeito, segurança e comida eventualmente.

E assim foi, utilizando instintivamente dos ventos alísios do Leste e quando estes não bastavam, fazia das mãos como grandes remos, ocasionalmente atirando-se à água para caçar peixes com as próprias mãos para sua nutrição, Argolmot navegou pelo Mar Negro por algumas semanas, chegando a uma pequena ilha localizada à extensão da foz do Rio do Bardo, fronteira entre os reinos de Petrynia e Fortuna. O barco, em condições atracado, foi deixado à praia, enquanto seu único tripulante descansou por entre grandes rochas comuns nesse tipo de ilha.

Pela próxima manhã, o barco não estava mais lá e pequenas marcas na areia possivelmente indicavam o que havia acontecido, mas para Argolmot, tudo o que importava é que agora o melhor a fazer seria nadar em direção à costa do continente, que para o pobre monstro apenas era entendido como uma enorme ilha, que alcançou em cerca de três horas a nado.

Na costa, com uma breve caminhada já foi possível avistar uma estrada de pedra batida em meio à paisagem esparsamente arbórea. Argolmot nunca havia visto algo assim, mas a formação era mais que óbvia ao indicar um caminho a ser seguido.

Após algum tempo de reflexão, a escolha foi tomada de seguir o caminho que levava ao interior dessa nova terra. A água e as criaturas do rio proviam sustento a Argolmot, perceptivo ao sabor muito menos salgado que daquelas de mar aberto, sem conhecer o porquê.

E assim foram dias de caminhada, até que avistou sobre o rio uma estrutura nunca antes vista. Era como uma construção de madeira e alvenaria para unir caminhos de pedras de ambos os lados da margem.

A alguns quilômetros, uma caravana escoltada por aventureiros vinha do Sul. Era um grupo bastante diverso, com aparentes mercadores, uma historiadora, um botânico, um bardo sonolento, duas artistas que não se entendiam, alguns guerreiros, um monge estudioso ou algo do tipo e uma mulher muito resoluta, com armadura e uma espada larga.

Essa caravana em questão estava preparada a enfrentar os perigos da costa de Petrynia, como piratas, elfos do mar e até forças mais imprevisíveis, como acidentes ou descuidados, mas não estavam preparados para uma enorme surpresa, que encontrariam a alguns quilômetros dali. E bota enorme nisso.

Após mais alguns minutos trilhando a estrada, lá estava um monstro com longo do corpo de serpente marinha, imenso; com um torso de anatomia humanoide, robusto, corpulento, rotundo, mas coberto por escamas azuladas lisas; cabeça definitivamente dracônica, com nadadeiras interconectadas, descendo do topo de sua cabeça até as costas; semelhante a um dragão marinho. A túnica feita de qualquer jeito, usando claramente um conjunto de velas e amarras náuticas já estava gasta. A criatura parecia assustadora para os aventureiros, e considerando seu porte de algumas dezenas de metros de comprimento, com apenas a parte humanoide em torno de dez metros de altura. Porém, a criatura parecia estar tremendo de medo ou ansiedade em face à caravana, respondendo ao encontro com uma encolhida e curvada para trás e uma pergunta muito tímida.

— O-olá… — Argolmot acenou às pessoas, relativamente pequeninas, mas logo recuou um pouco mais e tentou evitar olhar diretamente. — Poderiam… humm… me dar indicações, p-por gentileza?

A caravana inteira estava congelada pela surpresa. Não era apenas um monstro, aparentemente uma mistura de serpente com dragão marinho, mas a criatura falava Valkar num tenor quase barítono, com razoável eloquência e uma aura de timidez e inocência.

— Monstro! Não se deixem enganar pelo traiçoeiro! Não se deixem intimidar pelo tamanho! — Disse um dos guerreiros. Um homem de cabelos longos, castanho-claros, com uma barba mantida curta e uma careta que aparentava rotina de violência.

— Ralf! Guarde essa espada. Não compre mais uma briga desnecessária. — disse uma mulher ruiva em seus quase quarenta anos, vestindo uma armadura completa com um emblema de fênix.

— Vai amolecer pra essa coisa? — comenta Ralf, de punho direito fortemente cerrado e punho esquerdo segurando uma espada pesada de estilo tamuraniano.

Um outro homem, dessa vez um elfo de cabelos longos e bastante claros, vestindo roupas simples, sem armadura, mas demonstrando cultura e eloquência aproximou-se, pondo-se à frente de Ralf. — Esther tem razão. E preste bem atenção. A criatura não representa perigo… — ao ouvir isso, o teimoso guerreiro não surpreendentemente apenas deu uma fungada e permaneceu sem recuar um passo sequer.

Esther balançou a cabeça e apontou a Argolmot, mas precisamente à flâmula pendurada, que continha o mesmo emblema que sua armadura. — Eu assumo os riscos…

O cabeça-quente interrompeu. — Ninguém liga! Veja que o monstro ainda não fugiu. Se ele é inofensivo, por que está ali parado como se quisesse nos devorar um a um?

Argolmot podia ouvir perfeitamente bem as palavras aos berros de Ralf e não precisava de meio cérebro pra entender o perigo em que estava, então começou a recuar mais e mais, trazendo as mãos em guarda ao peito.

Ambos, Esther e o elfo, chamado Nilem, gritaram para que Argolmot esperasse. — Não se assuste! — diz a cavaleira, vigorosamente correndo enquanto carregava aquela pesada armadura, expressando tanto imponência quanto consideração.

O monstro recuou mais um pouco, mas enfim parou ao perceber que nenhum dos dois trazia armas à mão. Estes pararam a cerca de cinco metros da criatura. Perigosamente ao alcance dos gigantescos braços terminados em garras dracônicas um tanto quanto ameaçadoras.

— E-eu… — foi tudo o que conseguiu pronunciar, ainda amedrontado.

— Calma, grandalhão. Calma… você disse estar perdido..? — perguntou Nilem. Enquanto isso, Esther observava.

O monstro acena que sim com a cabeça.

— De onde você é? Como chegou aqui? — Nilem aproxima-se da criatura que não reage, apenas observando o pequenino elfo chegar tão próximo a poder tocar as brilhantes escamas azuladas. Esther repara nesse momento como seu cavalo não percebe qualquer razão para ter medo do monstro e decide desmontar o cavalo e aproximar-se também.

— Eu estava numa ilha… uma delas, além desse mar. Mas não sei ao certo como voltar. Bem… voltar não é uma opção …

— Aê, babacas! Vamos seguindo caminho aqui. Espero que vocês ao menos consigam distrair ou satisfazer o bucho dessa aberração aí! — grita Ralf com uma delicadeza de invejar um ogro. Porém, ao seu sinal a caravana retoma o curso e volta a trilhar a estrada, deixando Esther, Nilem e o cavalo para trás.

Todos ficam em silêncio enquanto a caravana passa. De fato, nenhum dos viajantes parecia muito interessado em perder tempo conversando com uma criatura tão ameaçadora quanto aquele monstro enorme, a julgar como todos apressaram-se em deixar os companheiros pra trás.

— Melhor ir direto ao ponto, em todo caso. — conta Esther ao monstro. — Essa flâmula… — Argolmot mostra um sinal de confusão com a palavra, mas aquela cavaleira, claramente uma paladina, continua, empunhando um escudo que antes estava de alguma forma preso às costas de sua armadura: — Esse pano que você carrega… me chamou a atenção.

— É quase a mesma imagem. — a enorme criatura complementa, observando a gravura de Thyatis no escudo em demonstração.

— Exatamente. Thyatis é o nome do deus que me guia. E estou certa que foi ele que guiou-lhe aqui. — diz Esther, refletindo a condição do estranho e tentando confortá-lo de alguma forma.

À distância, assim que a última carroça sobe a ponte, passa-se um único segundo e esta começa a desabar, pouco a pouco cedendo a superestrutura por entre os vãos de duas das colunas da mesoestrutura. Foi uma sabotagem clara, que talvez tivesse sido notada por viajantes mais atenciosos e precavidos. Não era o caso destes, que aborrecidos e nervosos com o encontro de um monstro descomunal, simplesmente queriam o mais rápido possível chegar ao destino, Nimbarann.

— É um ataque! Só podem ser elfos-do-mar! — grita uma pobre alma uma fração de segundo antes de ter sua carroça arrastada à água, felizmente sendo impedido de ser carregado pela correnteza graças a uma fundação de pedra e alvenaria.

— Sem essa de elfos-do-mar. Estamos longe da costa… — comenta um viajante, um negligente óbvio da própria segurança.

À certa distância, Esther e Nilem ouvem os gritos desesperados. A paladina imediatamente monta em seu cavalo e puxa o elfo à garupa, segurando-o e disparando-se em direção à caravana em perigo. O monstro Argolmot mal entende a situação e se põe a segui-los o mais rapidamente que pode, mas a distância aos outros cresce lentamente, felizmente compensada pelo ponto de vista privilegiado da enorme criatura.

Na ponte, a situação mostra-se desesperadora. Os animais de tração estavam em choque, mas para a maioria não havia mais como retroceder.

Porém o maior perigo vinha subindo o sentido do rio, de encontro iminente à caravana em apuros. Um bando de elfos-do-mar, empunhando seus tridentes nadava em direção às vítimas de sua sabotagem. — Capturem os fracos e livrem-se dos perigosos! — um deles diz em sua língua peculiar.

Quando Esther e Nilem chegam à cena, simplesmente não havia muito que pudesse ser feito. O elfo revela-se um mago nesse momento, conjurando encantos para impedir que o restante da ponte se desmoronasse, enquanto a paladina busca desesperadamente por qualquer via de ação que pudesse ser tomada, já empunhando sua espada larga e seu escudo, caso o combate direto se revelasse iminente.

A cascata de eventos parecia desmoronar num desfecho trágico para a caravana… até que ele – aquele enorme monstro rústico, simplório, Argolmot, atira-se à água do rio, fazendo a superfície da água rebentar violentamente contra as margens em decorrência do impacto do corpanzil da criatura.

Os elfos-do-mar veem-se bloqueados por uma parede de escamas azuladas e uma face monstruosa, como um temível dragão marinho. Alguns do bando largam suas armas e batem em retirada instantaneamente, deixando alguns poucos companheiros mais corajosos de frente a criatura, que ignora os atacantes aquáticos e concentra toda sua atenção nas avarias incondicionais da ponte. Os poucos elfos-do-mar remanescentes entreolham-se e saem, rápido como um bando de camundongos afugentados, acreditando ter perdido sua presa para um monstro de maior hierarquia na cadeia predatória dos mares.

Felizmente para a caravana, Argolmot era inofensivo como um vulcão extinto. E esse, concluindo o óbvio, percebeu que aquelas pessoas e animais estariam bem melhores com uma ajuda para manter a via da superestrutura nivelada e íntegra, algo que demandava uma certa urgência. Assim, a gigante criatura marinha, dando apenas duas braçadas, subiu o curso do rio e colocou-se sob a parte mais avariada da ponte, usando suas costas e ombros de apoio para a superestrutura e com as duas mãos resgatou a carroça com seu condutor que haviam caído da ponte. Depois, usando a longa cauda, envolveu o curso adiante e conteve os animais de tração, então de arreatas soltas.

A improvável ajuda da criatura dracônica permitiu que a caravana concluísse a travessia do Rio do Bardo. Foram apenas alguns minutos o tempo necessário para que todos estivessem a salvo do outro lado, sem qualquer ferido, felizmente, e isso incluindo até mesmo os animais de tração que haviam caído no rio. Após um breve tempo para recobrar a calma, aquela dupla de antes aproxima-se de Argolmot, este apoiado na ribanceira norte, com uma expressão de preocupação com o estado da caravana e a ponte.

— Havia algo mais para conversar. Eu estive esperando por alguém desde que… olha, sinceramente nunca esperei encontrar alguém como você, mas sua vinda foi antecipada. — a paladina observa por um tempo, olhando atrás para confirmar o bom estado dos viajantes. Depois analisa a expressão do enorme monstro. 

— Eu sou o Nilem. Qual o seu nome, grandalhão? — aquele elfo amigável de antes dá um passo à frente e um tapa amigável no dorso da enorme mão esquerda. O gesto é refletido tanto pelo monstro quanto pela paladina.

— Meu nome… minha mãe me chamava de Argolmot.

— Nome estranho. Vou te chamar de Argol, então. — diz o elfo Nilem, rindo.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, Argolmot. Chamo-me Esther. — e estende a mão, como se fosse para um aperto, mas pela reação confusa do monstro, observando aquela relativamente pequenina mão, a paladina logo recorre a apenas um tapa amigável, como Nilem havia feito. Argolmot sente um acolhimento nesse simples gesto dos dois e, com a outra mão enorme, muito gentilmente toca ao mesmo tempo as duas pequeninas mãos encostadas em sua esquerda. Esther continua a dizer: — Uma coisa é clara. Não é uma boa ideia deixá-lo por conta própria. Venha conosco e estará seguro.

Os acontecimentos desse dia inauguram uma amizade pacífica. Após a entrega da caravana, Esther e Nilem acompanham Argolmot numa longa viagem sentido sudeste pelo litoral, protegendo-o de ser hostilizado pelos povos humanoides e, enquanto o enorme monstro marinho aprende costumes e dinâmicas sociais que nunca lhe haviam sido reveladas, seus dois amigos também aprendem com a sincera simplicidade da criatura.

A jornada do trio segue sem maiores preocupações até a chegada ao Reino de Tyrondir. Monstros e bandidos pensavam duas vezes antes de se meter com os aventureiros. […]

Chegam a um pequeno mas bastante organizado povoado, guiados por Esther. Apenas uma dúzia de casas de dois pavimentos preenche a paisagem campestre, com humildes plantações, mas nenhuma pessoa à vista. Todas já haviam se recolhido dentro de casa assim que um dos fazendeiros deu o alerta de que um monstro enorme fora avistado nas redondezas.

Percebem no meio do povoado um homem de meia-idade casualmente em pé, com uma alabarda em posição de descanso, com o cabo apoiado ao chão.

— Esther!? — imediatamente pergunta ele, certamente estranhando a enorme criatura que veio acompanhando a paladina, mas deduzindo por isso e pela calma da conhecida, não era razão para se preocupar muito com aquilo. — O que… quem é esse?

A paladina, por sua vez, apenas olhou ao grande aliado e sinalizou com um gesto de mão para que ele se apresentasse; um sinal que foi percebido sem problemas.

— Meu nome é Argolmot…

— Também conhecido como Argol. É um cara legal. — completa Nilem.

— É um discípulo. Decidimos que seria melhor tê-lo conosco e ensiná-lo o caminho de um paladino. Garanto a ti: Argol-mot tem talento. — termina Esther.

O paladino franze a testa, olhando o monstro de cima a baixo. — Tem certeza disso? Como vamos mantê-lo alimentado? Como vamos abrigar um… um… com todo respeito, meu rapaz… veja seu tamanho. Nem mesmo há uma construção com alojamento grande o bastante para ti em todo o reino.

Nilem imediatamente entra na conversa, reconhecendo ser um bom momento para ajudar o amigo a entender-se com a situação. — O Argol se vira. Você precisa ver como ele caça peixes. E essas escamas são duras como escudos. 

A grande criatura olha com um leve sorriso ao pequeno elfo. — Nilem está certo. Não precisarei ser alimentado pelo seu povo e o chão macio… — Samuel e Esther trocam olhares diante daquela descrição para o chão. Um de surpresa e a outra de confiança. — …sempre foi confortável o bastante. Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor…

— Samuel. — o paladino faz uma reverência e continua a falar. — Senhor Argol, se puder evitar estas inconveniências, estarei mais que disposto a ensiná-lo. Estamos combinados?

— Sim! Prometo! — é pronta a resposta da enorme criatura.

— Ótimo! É um prazer tê-lo como aprendiz, Argol! — diz Esther.

— Igualmente. — Samuel volta a falar, fazendo uma reverência diferente da anterior.

Argolmot deixa escapar um enorme sorriso e, feliz, movimenta-se de uma forma compreensivelmente assustadora, ligeiramente circundando os três pequeninos, dos quais dois a esse ponto já estavam acostumados com esse tipo de experiência. O gigante monstro diz, expressamente cordial. — Senhor Samuel, Senhora Esther, estou muito honrado em ser seu aprendiz!

E assim Argolmot tornou-se um discípulo de dois paladinos de Thyatis. Não demorou muito para que a população do vilarejo perdesse o medo da criatura e logo alguns estavam até mesmo dispostos a aproximar-se de Argolmot e trocar histórias. Como parte do treinamento, Samuel e Esther ensinaram praticidade e humildade, reforçando que a gigante serpente draconiana reconhecesse o valor e importância do bem-estar de todos ao redor. Até mesmo auxílio na plantação e a construção de canais e moinhos de irrigação, tarefas onde a força descomunal de Argolmot era mais que bem-vinda, foram de ampla contribuição prática para o treinamento e formação do discípulo. Esther estava claramente certa: o “monstro” levava jeito.

Após anos sendo treinado pessoalmente por Esther e Samuel, Argolmot foi levado ao templo de Thyatis, onde graças ao apoio dos amigos, incluindo não apenas os mentores como também Tomás e Margarete, o monstro foi submetido a uma longa provação e eventualmente aceito em ordenação como um paladino. Claramente as opiniões foram mistas, pois devido às proporções de Argolmot, nem mesmo dentro do templo a ordenação ocorreu, sendo preciso improvisar um altar na área externa. Alguns dos acólitos estavam admirados e otimistas com um novo devoto tão diferente de qualquer outro, mas outros estavam furiosos com as circunstâncias e trocavam frias palavras de crítica a Esther e Samuel. Estes, no entanto, estavam orgulhosos de ter permitido ao literalmente grande amigo uma verdadeira segunda chance na vida, poupando-o de um destino de rejeição e ostracismo. Conforme estava claro a essas alturas, o novo paladino era perfeitamente íntegro, servindo inclusive de lição para que todos no templo não se esquecessem de desafiar os preconceitos internos e permitir, inclusive a si mesmos uma oportunidade de aceitar, ajudar e aprender com o próximo.

Ao final da cerimônia, Argolmot recebeu um emblema de Thyatis. Um escudo, porém de tamanho normal como qualquer outro, aliás exatamente igual ao de Esther. O sacerdote entregou o presente aos amigos do monstro, que amarraram o peculiar emblema com uma corda grossa e puseram no enorme pulso escamado.

— Parabéns, Argol. Você é um paladino agora. — diz Esther com um sorriso tímido e sua típica compostura.

— É… levou tempo… — diz o veterano Samuel com uma risada calorosa. — …mas valeu muito a pena.

— Boa, grandalhão! — Nilem celebra com uns truques arcanos, criando pequenos fogos de artifício.

O recém-ordenado paladino estava sorridente, como nunca esteve antes em toda sua vida. Sentia que seus três amigos estavam contentes e orgulhosos e, guiado por um instinto de afetividade, realizou seu primeiro abraço na vida desde o início de sua infância, levantando os quatro ao alto. Quatro pois o sacerdote da cerimônia estava junto no gigantesco abraço. Foi um momento um tanto cômico e emocionante, principalmente pois embora o trio de amigos já esperassem esse tipo de reação, o sacerdote do templo foi pego de surpresa, tentando ao máximo para manter a compostura, mas eventualmente falhando, acabando por dae risadas e uns tapas gentis no ombro e focinho de Argolmot.

Foi uma cerimônia bastante discutida, chegando até mesmo aos ouvidos da família real de Tyrondir. Houve uma ocasião em que o rei Balek III visitou os paladinos que atuavam em seu reino e ficou impressionado com aquela criatura, porém orgulhoso de tê-la acrescentada às forças de sua lealdade. O rei contratou habilidosos ferreiros anões que armavam suas tropas para a tarefa de desenhar e forjar uma armadura e uma arma à escolha para o gigantesco paladino. A armadura em si foi feita com elementos uma tradicional armadura completa, mas escalada às proporções colossais de Argolmot. A arma forjada para o gigantesco paladino foi, por recomendação de Esther, uma longamente enorme espada, de doze metros de comprimento, porém seu usuário optou por não carregá-la pois internamente era um profundo pacifista, acreditando em sua tenacidade, presença e força de imposição nas raríssimas ocasiões em que esteve presente em algum conflito.

Mesmo com os progressivos receios e relatórios sobre os povos goblinoides ao Sul estarem organizando forças temíveis sob o comando tirano de Thwor Ironfist, Argolmot não foi convocado à fronteira. Por sua própria escolha, evitaria o combate ao máximo possível, dedicando-se mais a ajudar vítimas de desastres e acidentes, especialmente nas áreas costeiras e vez ou outra em excursão a outros reinos, como Khubar e Bielefeld. Para Argolmot, o importante era sua satisfação e seu dever cumprido com os ensinamentos de seus amigos e mestres e também de sua centelha de inspiração: o próprio Thyatis. De fato, parte da felicidade que Argolmot viveu foi em decorrência de seu sentimento de realização com o Deus da Ressurreição e um sentimento de maior proximidade à sua família, que entendia estar morta e da qual apenas lembrava vagamente, como uma fantasia há muito tempo sonhada.

A maior parte da história de Argolmot nunca chegou a ser efetivamente conhecida entre os povos artonianos. A começar por sua origem: seu pai, cujo elo da verdadeira identidade, Lakharaus, o dragão marinho, a Noel Callahan, o anão, morreu junto com sua mãe Ssmorodina, apenas raramente lembrada como uma nagah rebelde aos costumes perversos de seu povo. Mesmo o primeiro ponto de investigação: a maldição de Lakharaus também nunca se espalhou pois o reino de Doherimm não faz divulgações aos estrangeiros. Houve uma ocasião em que os anões convocados por Balek III eventualmente cruzaram informações e levantaram suspeitas se aquele gigantesco paladino de aparência draconiana marinha tinha alguma relação com o Caçador das Ondas, mas não ousaram questionar, principalmente em respeito à nobre imagem dos paladinos de Tyrondir e também pelo muito satisfatório pagamento. Quanto ao filho, sua breve passagem por Petrynia, onde a história foi mesclada e perdida entre diversos contos dos viajantes daquela caravana – os que abriram o bico tentavam sempre se colocar como heróis, mas ninguém realmente acreditava ou mesmo gostaria de acreditar que elfos-do-mar houvessem atacado tão longe da costa. De resto, a jornada para se tornar um paladino e sua conclusão foram as únicas histórias contadas, mas apenas nos limites da humildade do bondoso monstro que nunca teve a ambição para transformar-se em lenda.

Nos tempos presentes, Argolmot participou da Guerra Artoniana pelos bastidores, ajudando grupos de logística, resgate e evacuação, inclusive carregando pessoalmente muitos feridos de Khalifor. Alguns foram salvos graças à intervenção do monstro. Outros, por pouco não…

Seus mestres, tanto Esther quanto Samuel deram a vida para que muitos sobrevivessem ao massacre, lutando bravamente até o fim. Nilem, por outro lado, foi poupado da violência por não ter qualquer obrigação ou treinamento com as armas de Tyrondir, mas optou por acompanhar o monstro paladino por preocupação, oferecendo ajuda conforme pode, seja com sua magia ou como um verdadeiro amigo.

Ademais, não se sabe ao certo o paradeiro do monstro paladino. Sua participação foi um tanto breve e seu enorme tamanho e gentileza não se comparavam à brutalidade da campanha das hordas do General Ironfist. Alguns estipulam que Argolmot tenha se dedicado a ajudar refugiados que foram isolados dos reinos artonianos, possivelmente protegendo-os em algum ponto cego, talvez até mesmo uma ilha no Mar de Flokk. Outros, que chegaram a conhecer o monstro, não imaginam que alguém tão indiscreto como Argolmot poderia ter escapado vivo. No entanto, em vista de seus últimos feitos, ao menos a parte final da história do monstro paladino vive junto àqueles poucos que, havendo-o conhecido, tiveram a sorte de sobreviver à invasão de Tyrondir e tomar o rumo adentro ao Reinado.


End file.
